


Not My Lover

by ruthmakesstuff (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Hearing Voices, bipolar!Anders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ruthmakesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders hears things that aren't there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Lover

_Maker, I’m hearing voices._

The first time it had happened to Anders, he had just escaped from the circle. Flat out swum away, watching the Templars watching him, unable to do anything about it due to their heavy armour. He’d been travelling for a couple of days, and he heard a voice behind him, clear as day.

“He is running away.”

He whipped around, drawing on his mana to raise fire, but there was nobody behind him. After confirming that there was definitely nobody there, he began to panic. Was this a demon? He thought that demons only possessed the willing, that you had to give yourself to one, but maybe – was this how it begun? A demon gets in your head, and talks to you that way? If you had to be strong-willed to resist them, was he weak-willed for hearing it at all? What did this _mean_?

He thought, angrily, “go away,” hoping that that would persuade any demons listening in that he wasn’t interested. Though – was talking to demons a bad idea? Was he just supposed to ignore them? He couldn’t un-think it, though, and he spent the rest of the day worried that his thoughts were being listened in on.

 

The next time it happened, he was having a private conversation with Hawke.

“He is with his lover.”

“She is _not_ my lov-“ he sputtered, before realising that the only people in the room were himself and Hawke.

“Who isn’t your love?” Hawke asked, frowning at the abrupt and angry change in conversation.

“Did you hear that?” He pressed.

“I heard you. I didn’t hear anything else,” Hawke said, confusedly.

He rubbed the back of his neck, breathing out sharply. “I think I’m hearing things that aren’t there.”

“What, like Justice?” Hawke asked.

“No, no. I don’t _hear_ Justice as such. No, this was as if someone was behind me,” Anders replied.

“And the voice said..?” Hawke asked.

“…’He is with his lover’,” Anders replied, slowly.

“Is that how you think of me?” Hawke was grinning.

“No. Yes. I – look. Can we not do this right now?” Anders asked.

“Alright,” Hawke raised an eyebrow, “ _lover_.”

Anders didn’t have the energy to contest it. Besides, she took it quite well. 

“Thanks, voice,” he thought to himself, knowing that he wasn’t talking to demons this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually got the idea of having voices that narrate from Eleanor Longden's TED talk, so credit where credit's due.


End file.
